thearcanagamefandomcom-20200213-history
Nadia/Route
Book VI: The Lovers 1. A Private Audience You are summoned to Nadia's private chambers, where you join the Countess's morning yoga routine. Nadia asks for help with her headaches. She confides that she has large gaps in her memory, and that the headaches arrive when she tries to remember. Tou have experienced something similar. Nadia confesses that she does not even remember her former husband; her last memory is of entering Vesuvia for the first time. She awoke, "as if from a daze," three months prior. The conversation returns to the investigation of the Count's murder. Nadia suggests questioning Consul Valerius. You and she prepare to meet with him. 2. Risky Maneuvers You question Consul Valerius while he and Nadia play a game that appears to be similar to chess. Depending on your choices, Valerius will give up more or less information. Nadia will either compliment you on your interrogation skills... or thank you for trying so hard. At the end, you have the option to join Nadia in her chambers (150 gold), or say goodnight. 3. Midnight Visit You go to the library to research. Portia lets you in. She returns the emerald necklace, which she found in the pond after you dropped it. Portia confides that the countess fell into a deep sleep after Lucio's death. Portia was there when she awoke, three months ago. Portia expresses her confidence in you, and leaves you to your research. When night falls, you return to the guest chambers. You are awoken in the middle of the night by Nadia, who has had a nightmare. You go for a walk, and share a romantic moment on the bridge. You have the option to make a move (150 gold) or say goodnight. Book VII: The Chariot 1. Out on the Town Nadia, disguised as a commoner, goes with you to tour Vesuvia. She has hired a gondolier to take you around the city. You tour the statue garden or the floating market (only one can be visited each time you read the chapter), and then head to the Coliseum. You finds a hatch leading to the red market. Nadia disappears inside. You have the option of following her (200 gold), or waiting for her to return. You then choose between touring the old temple quarter or the shopping district. In either location, Nadia will be dismayed by the realization that many residents of Vesuvia suffer poverty and neglect. The final stop on the tour is the lazaret, where plague victims were sent to die. You have an overpowering sense that you have been there before, and you start walking further into the island. The gondolier is spooked, abandoning his passengers on the island. 2. Lazaret As night falls, you and Nadia search the shoreline for a way to escape the lazaret. You find an old boat, and row back to the city. There, half frozen, you return to the shop to escape the cold. In the bedroom, You have the option of cuddling up for extra warmth (150 gold), or leaving Nadia to her thoughts. Azra arrives home from his journey. Nadia asks him about Julian's whereabouts. Azra expresses doubt about Julian's guilt, but offers to read the cards for Nadia. Azra tells her that there's a dark, painful place she's been avoiding, and that she needs to go there for answers. Nadia tells you that there is one more stop to make... 3. The Abandoned Wing You and Nadia go to the wing that used to be where Lucio stayed when he was sick with the Red Plague. There, you encounter his spirit. You hear voices and see the apparition of Lucio, a goat. Afterwards, on the veranda, you and Nadia discuss herbs and spells to send away ghosts, and prepare to meet with Vlastomil the following day. Book VIII: Strength 1. Horsing Around It is morning. You visit Nadia in her chambers. You have the option to climb into bed (200 gold), or to suggest that you prepare for the day’s activities. Nadia wishes to take you riding. You have the choice of three different horses. While riding through the palace gardens, Nadia discusses her sisters. The carriage arrives, and you and Nadia travel to Vlastomil’s estate, which has strange landscaping and statues that look like worms. Upon arrival, a giant worm crashes into the carriage, destroying the wheels. Vlastomil himself appears, dismayed that his pet has escaped. 2. The Ivory Estate It becomes apparent that Vlastomil will not answer any questions until his prized giant worm, Wiggler in the Garden, is apprehended. A hunt ensues through the maze-like corridors of the manorhouse. Vlastomil has become something more extreme than the eccentric Nadia remembers from years ago. Eventually, Nadia apprehends the worm on the lawn, just as a carriage containing her sister arrives. 3. Unwelcome Help As soon as Nadia’s sister, Nasmira, steps out of the carriage, she begins to charm Vlastomil with diplomatic flattery and her own knowledge of worms. He becomes willing to answer questions, though you detect that his answers are not truthful. Vlastomil claims to have seen Julian set Lucio’s bed on fire, then says that the bed was ablaze when he got there. He makes some odd comments about how rude it was of Lucio to die when they had business to discuss, and asks Nadia to tell him so next time she sees him. On the carriage ride back to the castle, Nadia demands to know what Nasmira is doing there. She holds up an invitation, supposedly from Nadia. Nadia indicates to you that she sent no such invitation, but does not say so to her sister. Back at the palace, you follow Nadia to her bath. She confides that she always worries about Nasmira charming her friends away from her, as happened when she was young. You have the option of joining Nadia in the bath (150 gold), or returning to your room. As the chapter draws to a close, you reflect on the mysterious invitation sent to Nasmira by someone at the palace, concluding that there is someone working against Nadia’s wishes. Book IX - The Hermit 1. Between the Lines At breakfast, Nadia examines Nasmira’s letter. Portia enters with the mail. Nasmira remarks that Nadia usually did not let anyone else handle her mail, out of concern for her privacy. Nadia retorts that Portia cannot read, and that she hopes she would be able to trust her in any case. Afterwards, you and Nadia go to the garden, where Nadia confirms that she did not write the letter. She wonders who in her court is secretly contacting her sisters, and what their purpose might be. She asks you to read the cards, then calls for Chandra, her owl. You are given the option to feed Chandra a treat (paid option). Chandra is told to hunt the person who wrote the invitation. Much to Nadia’s disbelief, she leads them to Portia’s cottage. Stunned and upset, Nadia returns to the palace to confront Portia. When Nadia finds Portia chatting amiably with Yasmira, she decides to wait to confront her until later, and prepares to travel with you to the estate of Pontifex Vulgora. 2 .Safe Harbor In the coach on the way to Vulgora’s estate, Nadia expresses her dismay over the idea that Portia might have betrayed her. The conversation is cut short when a while goat passes in front of the carriage, causing Nadia to crash. The protagonist is thrown from the carriage, and the horses gallop away, leaving Nadia and you in the forest with a storm brewing. Inside the disabled carriage, Nadia performs first aid, patching up a cut on your head. She suggests you start walking; you have an option to suggest taking a moment before you set out(150 gold). In the forest, you feel as if you are being watched. You encounter a bundle of sticks hanging from a tree, and recognize them as a protective ward of Asra’s. They follow a trail of wards to a small hut. Muriel reluctantly lets you in to protect you from whoever - or whatever - is following you. While Nadia makes conversation with a prickly Muriel, you find yourself drawn to a wooden bear statue that has a trace of Asra’s magic. When Muriel notices, he decides to throw you out, just in time for Asra himself to arrive. 3. An Unlikely Allience Asra talks Muriel out of kicking Nadia and you back out into the storm and the danger of Lucio’s growing presence. In the ensuing conversation, Asra confirms that Lucio is back from the dead, and Muriel informs Nadia of Julian’s innocence. Muriel was working at the castle, and took Julian up to the count’s rooms, which were already on fire when they arrived. Though Nadia is initially skeptical, the fact that Julian cannot use magic and the holes in the courtiers’ stories lead her to believe Asra and Muriel. She concludes that the Court has been lying to her. Asra volunteers himself and Muriel (who grudgingly agrees) to help find out what truly happened to Lucio. On the walk back to town, Nadia asks if she knew Asra previously. He confirms that she did, and that they had been friends. Nadia resolves to rekindle the friendship, and goes to walk with Muriel to try and befriend him as well. You have a chance to ask Asra for love advice (50 gold), or keep walking. Muriel gives you and Nadia pouches scented with myrrh so that you will not forget him. You and Nadia return to the palace, where you encounter a frantic Nasmira and Portia. The horses returned to the palace alone hours ago. Portia’s obvious distress and concern for Nadia’s wellbeing leads the countess to question whether dismissing Portia is really the best course. She resolves to contemplate the question. Book X: Wheel of Fortune 1. The Portia Problem After spending the night in her contemplation tower, Nadia has come to some decisions. She has invited Volta and Vulgora to lunch, to discover what they are hiding from her. In the meantime, Nadia wishes to discover whether Portia is loyal. As you and she await Portia on the veranda, Nadia muses on how difficult it has been to awake, facing six years of missing memories. You have the option of encouraging her to talk more (75 gold), or to say nothing. Portia arrives. She confesses that she wrote the letters to Nadia’s sisters when Nadia awoke, before she knew how the Countess felt about her family. Nadia decides to allow Portia to stay at the palace, though cautions her never to go behind her back again. At that moment, it is announced that four guests have arrived at the palace: Vulgora and Volta, and two more of Nadia’s sisters. Nadia sends Portia to distract her sisters so that she and you can lunch with the courtiers. 2. An Eventful Lunch The chapter begins in Nadia’s chambers. She announces that she plans to arrive “fashionably late” to lunch with Volta and Vulgora, and invites you to go riding. You have the option of joining her (200 gold) or waiting in the library. At lunch, you read the cards for either Volta or Vulgora in an attempt to discover what they are hiding. Whichever choice you make, you discover that the courtiers are not quite human. Volta and Vulgora argue with each other. Their scuffle turns physical and results in food flying. Nadia sends them away in anger. You informs Nadia of what you learned, and Nadia explains why it is complicated to dismiss the courtiers, who were given titles by her late husband. 3. Dance Practice Nadia invites you to join her in overseeing preparations for the masquerade (175 gold). Later, in the ballroom, you meet two more of Nadia’s sisters, Navra and Nahara. Nadia explains that the masquerade typically begins with a dance by the Count and Countess. She announces that, as the count is “quite dead,” she will open the masquerade by dancing with you. You receive a dance lesson from one of Nadia’s sisters, and then dance with Nadia herself. Nadia ends the dance with a kiss, which her sisters notice with delight. They express pride in how their youngest sister has grown up. Suddenly, Julian bursts into the ballroom and demands to be arrested. Book XI: Justice 1. Power Plays You and Nadia are in a carriage heading toward the town square. Nadia muses on why Julian, who she knows to be innocent, confessed to murder. In the square, she prepares to address the public. You can stand by her side (paid option), or watch from the crowd. Nadia announces Julian’s arrest, and that there will be a public trial. She pledges that in the new Vesuvia, everyone’s voice will be heard. This will begin with the trial; Julian’s guilt will be decided by popular vote, in the Coliseum at noon. After this announcement, Consul Valerius arrives and accuses Nadia of complicity in the Count’s murder. Nadia affirms that no person - including herself - is above the law, and submits voluntarily to arrest. She will be tried alongside Julian, her fate determined by the public. Nadia is taken away by the royal guard, leaving you behind. 2. Eavesdropping You race to the palace, which is in an uproar. Outside, you meet Navra, Nahara, and Nasmira, who beg you to help their sister. You are let into Nadia’s room, where she is being held under house arrest. Nadia asks you to find out what evidence Valerius and the other courtiers have against her. The courtiers are often fighting with each other, so Nadia believes it will not take much to discredit them at the trial. Portia takes you to a secret passage, where you are able to eavesdrop on the courtiers. Conveniently, Valerius, Volta, Vulgora, and Valdemar are discussing their plot against Nadia. Volta, it seems, is less enthusiastic about the plan than the others. She points out that they have no evidence. Valerius counters that they should be able to get Nadia convicted if they stick to their stories, and keep themselves in power. Valerius leaves before the others, and we find out that the other three courtiers have plans beyond those that Valerius is aware of. You and Portia start towards the trial. As you pass through the palace gardens, you catch sight of Nadia on her balcony. You have the option of climbing up (paid option), or heading straight to the Coliseum for the trials. 3. Nadia v. the Court You reach the Coliseum just as Julian is giving his final speech, claiming to be Lucio’s “one and only killer." The crowd is evenly divided as to Julian’s guilt. Vlastomil, presiding over the trial, breaks the tie: Julian is found guilty and sentenced to death by hanging. Julian is dragged away, and Nadia enters, head held high. She designates you as her legal representative. Together, you question Valerius, Volta, and Vulgora. Valerius argues that Nadia is guilty because she hated her husband. Nadia points out that that statement applies to virtually everyone present; she starts to win the crowd over. None of the courtiers make a good impression. They contradict each other’s stories. Volta, ultimately, is the weak link: she confesses that Valerius told them to lie and say Nadia was guilty. In truth, the “beautiful and snack-providing Countess is innocent.” Vlastomil proclaims Valerius’s guilt, being careful to say that all the other courtiers are innocent. Nadia is overwhelmingly found not guilty. Valerius is placed under house arrest. Nadia reminds everyone that they must prepare for the masquerade. Volta begs to still be allowed to attend. Nadia assents. Vulgora, however, is uninvited. On the way back to the palace, Nadia suggests celebrating. You have the option to drink champagne (paid option). Then, the countess realizes that she has been carried away in her victory, and forgotten that Julian has just been condemned to death, perhaps wrongly. She also acknowledges that she did hate Lucio, and wonders if she might be guilty after all. Nadia announces that the investigation is not over, and you return to the Coliseum to question Julian. Book XII: The Hanged Man 1. Contemplation Having learned nothing useful by questioning Julian, the you and Nadia prepare to return to the palace. You run into Portia, and Nadia reassures her that she knows Julian is Portia's brother, and that family can be complicated. Nadia brings you to her bedchamber, then opens a secret door to her contemplation tower and invites you inside. She tells you that when she was younger, she used to be able to visit the High Priestess through her own personal gateway, but she has lost the connection. You help her reopen her gateway, leading to a sandy Island. You have the option to go skinny dipping (paid option). Nadia talks to the High Priestess, who questions her motives for solving Lucian's murder. Nadia realizes she wants to solve the murder because she wants to be rid of Lucio's presence in her life so that she can move on. The High Priestess tells Nadia that Nadia already knows what must be done, and you and Nadia return to the waking world. 2. The Hunt You and Nadia return from the contemplation tower at sunset. Nadia announces that she needs answers before Julian’s scheduled execution, at noon the next day. You and she will go back to the forest, hunt down Lucio’s specter, and demand answers. You set out, accompanied by Chandra the owl and Lucio’s old hunting hounds, Mercedes and Melchior. In the forest, you have initial difficulty finding Lucio. Nadia muses that she once had more precise prophetic site, but cut herself off from it. She says that now she is ready to open her eyes. A glowing mark is revealed on her forehead. Drawing on Nadia’s ability and your power, the magic of the forest is revealed. You detect and pursue Lucio. Cornered in a clearing, Lucio taunts Nadia. He is amused to hear that she has pursued him for answers about his murder, saying that he was not murdered. In fact, he claims he never died, and never will. He is almost ready to come back, asking if Nadia can wait longer. She calls him delusional, saying nobody wants him back. Lucio insists the city loved him. Nadia is derisive, saying they only liked him because he threw parties. She taunts him, telling him how the masses were cheering for her earlier that day, saying how easily he was replaced. She insists that if he wants his old life back, he will “have to pry it from her hands” himself. Lucio blames you for driving Nadia away from him and pounces. Nadia protects you, sword drawn, and Lucio and his shadows melt away. Nadia is elated. You have the option of kissing her (125 gold), or leaving immediately. Having confirmed Julian’s innocence, Nadia and you return to the dungeon to talk with him and his sister, Portia. Julian explains that he falsely confessed to murder because he needs to meet with the Hanged Man in order to remember the cure for the Plague, which is returning. The only way to get there is by dying. Nadia calls this the “the most astonishingly terrible plan I have ever heard in my life.” However, Julian shows them his healing ability, revealing a mark that resembles Nadia’s own. You admit that the plan has a possibility of working, and Nadia reluctantly allows Julian to follow the dangerous path he has chosen for himself. The clock chimes. The hour of the execution has arrived Book XIII: Death 1. Dark Horizon Julian has been executed. Nadia comforts Portia, saying she will keep Julian’s body safe while he meets with the hanged man. Back at the palace, Nadia sends Portia to wait with her Julian until he wakes up. Meanwhile, the preparations for the masquerade appear to be unraveling. The servants demand Nadia’s attention for a thousand minor “emergencies.” Impulsively, you save Nadia by running away with her to the gardens. You have the option of playing hooky (paid), or heading back to Nadia’s responsibilities. Nadia realizes she needs help if the Masquerade is to be a success, and decides to swallow her pride and ask her sisters. When you go to visit them, you discover a fourth sibling, Nazali, has arrived. The sisters are delighted to be asked to help with the Masquerade. Nadia requests that Nazali accompany her to see Julian. When you arrive, Julian has revived, and Portia is venting her frustrations at him. Julian pauses when he recognizes Nazali, or Doctor Satrinava, as he calls them. Doctor Satrinava is a mentor of his. Julian says he learned that the plague is returning because Lucio is returning, and the cure for the plague is Lucio’s death. The Hanged Man also gave Julian a message for Nadia: “He’s coming. Sooner than you think. And he’s not alone.” Nazali realizes that Nadia is at her breaking point, and sends her to rest while her sisters handle preparations for the Masquerade. Nazali also offers to help deal with Lucio, and says Julian will give them the relevant information. In Nadia’s chambers, you have the option of cuddling (paid), or admitting you are too worried to relax. Why aren’t you recovering your memories? Nadia promises to help you, as soon as the Masquerade is over. You fall asleep together, and find yourselves in the High Priestess’ realm. However, the temple is derelict, and the Priestess is missing. After a search, you find an imposter who looks like the High Priestess on a cliff by the sea. The Not-Priestess gleefully stirs up trouble by revealing to you and Nadia that you died of the plague. She compares you to Lucio, “another pathetic soul who cannot move on.” Nadia rejects the Not-Priestess’ attempt to drive you and her apart, and you awake once more. Before you can process what just happened, Portia bursts in to announce that the Masquerade is about to begin. Book XIV: Temperance 1. Ravenous Crowds You and Nadia get dressed and go join the Masquerade. You open the festivities with a dance, and Nadia asks you how you feel about your missing memories. When the music stops, Nadia is swarmed by city residents with complaints, all of which are presented as urgent problems. You are saved by the arrival of Asra, and go to the balcony for private conversation. Asra warns you that he tracked a malevolent presence to the castle. When Nadia informs him of what you have learned, he apologizes for not telling you sooner about your death. He knows he brought you back with a ritual at the last masquerade, and that Nadia helped, but he cannot remember details. Nadia realizes that if she re-enters the location where the ritual was held, she might remember what happened. This provides an excellent excuse to visit some of the many rooms where the masquerade is being held, each of which has a separate theme. You will need to read the chapter multiple times to experience all the rooms. You encounter many familiar faces, albeit covered by fantastical masks. Along the way, you have the chance to pause for a private moment with Nadia (paid option), and to stop in a room where you can paint each other’s bodies (paid option). You encounter Volta several times, but she seems eager to get away from you. When you follow her, she leads you to Lucio’s wing. She regretfully points the way to Lucio’s secret dining room, when you find the imposter you met in the High Priestess’ realm. The impostor, who you now recognize as the Devil, invites you to sit. Book XV: The Devil 1. Ghostly Prey You and Nadia sit down at one end of the table in the ritual room which is full of magic in the air. In front of you, the Devil in the form of the High Priestess ask you if something is wrong. You reply that you know who they are. You think it is thanks to Nadia's sight power, you are still holding her hand. The High Priestess states that there is no need for disguise and the form then changes into a sort of goat, much like the one from the painting in the dining room. Nadia states that he is the devil, to which he confirms before apologising for his previous behaviour. He says that there was misunderstanding between them. In front of Nadia's doubt, the devil ask not to be hasty because they do share a common enemy. Here, you have two options, whether to call him the enemy, or to ask who is the enemy. You are the enemy: the devil laughs before he says that he doesn't need to be, he actually wants to make amends. He wanted both you and Nadia to know the truth, that they deserved that from him. He says that Asra, Julian and Portia, they were all keeping secrets. He says that Lucio will outgrow his uses and he finds the man distasteful, which makes Nadia laugh as she agrees with the distasteful remark. The devil makes an offer: he can remove Lucio forever in three days, he only asks for Nadia and you not to bother him during these three days, offering you a respite during this time. Nadia is doubtful about the Devil's true intention, but he promises that no harm will come to any of your group or the partygoers. You take a moment to talk about it with Nadia and are offered two choices, to accept or decline. Whichever option you choose, you or Nadia will be refusing the offer. The Devil shrugs and stands up to leave, promising not to get in their plan, much to Nadia's surprise who didn't think it would be so easy. The Devil says he is curious about what Nadia will come up with, stating that she is a very clever woman. He disappears in red smoke after reminding the pair that they need to take care of Lucio since the plague will be coming back with him. Asra then appears with Muriel behind him. Volta has disappeared as well so the four head to a balcony. You and Nadia fill in both Asra and Muriel about what you learnt. Nadia suggest to kill Lucio before he comes back to life. For that, you need to get in between the world of the living and dead, Asra warns about how dangerous it is. You are given two options, you ask if you are strong enough, or you say you'd follow Nadia anywhere. Asra can make the preparations for the ritual but he doesn't know the words to the spell and need his parent's spellbooks from the shop. Nadia sends Asra and Muriel to prepare everything in her tower and, not wanting to rouse suspicions by having her or you disappear from the mascarade, she finds Julian to ask him and bring the books. While waiting for Julian to return, you stroll in the gardens with Nadia and reach the fountain where you settle down. You notice she is troubled and you ask if she is ready to kill Lucio. She asks you if you would kill Lucio, you can reply either that you would or not. Nadia is worried about how much she would change by killing Lucio, you reassure her, telling her that she only does this because she has to, not because she loves it and that is why she is a good ruler. You decide to lighten the mood since you are in a festive event, and you ask her what is the room she most wants to go. She said there is one where she has planned to go with you ever since she started its preparation. She brings you to a mirror room, she had asked herself what could be better than one of you, when she could have a hundred of you to gaze upon. You are offered a paid option, one where you ask Nadia to chase you, or another where you say you are scared of getting lost. The final members of Nadia's family arrive with loud trumpets announcing them. Portia comes just after the sound to bring you to the ballroom. You meet the sisters Natiqa and Nafizah. Nafizah has a turtle who she says has told her about you. You can ask what the turtle said about you. Nafizah replies that it was only good things. The doors suddenly open, letting Julian in with the spellbooks. You, Nadia and Julian excuse yourselves and head to the tower where the preparations are complete. Asra give you a moment to get ready. If you pay and decide to get a moment together, you share a peaceful intimate moment together with Nadia. Then you finally go to the side of the world, becoming ghosts. With Nadia's sight power, you see a trail of red and follow it around the palace until finding Lucio in his goat form around the fountain. He says he has been waiting for you the apprentice. With some magic force, he pulls you towards him and you fall to your knees. You feel strange, and Lucio laughs he is only taking back what is his before disappearing. Nadia is startled and says she is bringing you back before she disappears too. You are left alone in the afterworld and you follow the thread that links you to your body which leads you back to the ballroom. No one can see you. But suddenly a bright light blinds you and after, Lucio in his human form and dressed up is marching down the stairs, triumphantly. He is back to life. Category:Characters Category:Romanceable characters Category:Needs expansion